


Run Away With Me

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira's running away at least somewhat explained, F/M, Getting Together, ghoul Seidou is a little angsty as usual, seiaki's version of the "are you a virgin?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Seidou and Akira talk after she has recovered from her injuries following her sacrifice for him.
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompts:  
> “My heart tells me to kiss you, my head tells me to walk away.”
> 
> “Let’s drink wine and trash talk our co-workers.”

“Takizawa”

He looked up, raising his head from where it had been cradled in his hands “Mado”

He looked awful, albeit, a little better than the last time she’d been face to face with him now that he’d seemed to have showered. With the cloak gone, his new muscles were now on display in the borrowed shirt he had on. It was far too large for him, really. Perhaps it was Amon’s. The muscles may have made him a little bulkier than his younger self, but she wanted to shudder at the thought of what fueled the creation of them.

“You didn’t come see me” She said.

What she really wanted to do was scream at him, at the other ghouls, at herself. She needed someone to blame for leaving her all alone, with no one but resentment to act as her only friend.

“Sorry” He mumbled, but to her he looked as though he wanted to run far, far away.

Me too. Take me _with_ you.

“Why?” She asked. She could settle for that, for now.

He briefly met her eyes, before his gaze flitted back to his knees “You didn’t need me, you had Amon. He’s good for- _ **to**_ you”

She wrinkled her forehead at the slight slip up. Did he not want to speak to Amon? They had all been friends, hadn’t they? Maybe it was her he didn’t want to see. After all, he didn’t come to visit her.

“We haven’t seen each other in a long time. We should really catch up. Let’s drink wine and trash talk our co-workers. Do you remember the last time we did that?”

He cracked a wry grin “Yeah, but last time the only people we ended up trash talking were each other”

She walked over and kneeled on the dusty floor next to him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable expression on his face when she did so.

“I was lonely without you” She admitted “And Amon. Life had been hard for me, I didn’t have anyone left”

Except for Haise and Arima, but even they had left her in the end. Although, it wasn’t really Haise’s fault. She had been cruel, complicit in the lie of a life the CCG had forced him to live. Even now, he was kind, as was that woman, her father’s murderer.

“Yeah, well, it hasn’t exactly been a picnic for me either” He retorted, and for a moment he almost sounded like the old, argumentative Takizawa she once knew.

She wasn’t sure why she felt like crying, it was something she seldom did. Instead she favoured working hard and performing high. It was an excellent distraction, but with the only form of stability in her life gone, what was she to do? It had been her fault too. She chose to betray the CCG so she couldn’t even blame anyone but her own stubborn attachment to those she cared about.

“Don’t throw a pity party without inviting me next time” The words sounded too cold, but what else could she say? Anything more and the reservoir of her emotions would spill over and destroy everything in their path. The little she had left in life was fragile and she had to careful not to let herself become too invested, lest she be left alone again.

“You’ve always been shit at talking to people, Mado. It was your one flaw”

Had she been younger, his comment would have stung, but now she was only glad that he was still speaking to her. They both knew that their connection wasn’t the same as the days at the academy when he would spit cruel comments at her following her achievements. He now seemed to hold a better grasp of that aloof self he once pretended to have.

She nudged his shoulder playfully “You’re right, you were always better than me at that”

He looked surprised, open, much like the old him. But he wasn’t the old him anymore. He was a ghoul now.

“Careful, you don’t want the _CCG_ to hear you admit that a ghoul was better than you. Do you, Mado? _Imagine_ the repercussions of _thaaaat_ ” He leered, but it seemed a little half-hearted to her, dampened by an emotion she couldn’t quite place.

Mado, her father’s name. It was hers too by extension, but all it did was serve as a reminder. He would be ashamed of her if he knew what she had done. Would he still want her to visit his grave?

“Akira”

“What?” He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“We’ve known each other for a long time. I think it’s time we called each other by our first names, Seidou”

“Akira”

There, that felt _right_.

She swallowed “I really did miss you, even when all you did was insult me”

He scowled, drawing his knees closer together “I was a ghoul, you would have killed me”

“I sacrificed myself for you, and I’d do it again”

“That was stupid”

“ ** _I don’t care_!**” She felt her temper rising up. If he were Haise she would have treated him to a Mado punch, but he wasn’t Haise. This was her friend, a real one, without a façade. Perhaps her father would call her stupid too, to waste her human life on a lowly ghoul. But, Seidou wasn’t a ghoul to her. To her, he was the boy who would get frustrated that she beat him at every test, the man that lightly antagonized her due to an inferiority complex, the man that she had sacrificed her life for.

“Am I the exception to your hatred of ghouls, then? Are you plotting how to kill everyone else here?”

“That’s not fair, you hated them too once” She protested.

“Once…things are different now. They can never be the same for me”

“Then let’s run away” She had suggested it on a whim, but her heart fluttered as soon as she said it. Could they really do that? It would be some wishful, silly schoolgirl fantasy to believe they could do so, but maybe it was a fantasy they could partake in.

“Are you sure you didn’t do some drinking _before_ you came here?”

“I’m tired of facing my problems. I just want to run away and never come back. You can come with me”

“What about Amon?”

“Why do you keep bringing up Amon? What does he have to do with us?”

His eyebrows lifted slightly at her use of the word us “Won’t your _boyfriend_ care if you run away with me?”

What an idiot. She remembered her father giving her boy advice as a teenager, he had told her that men weren’t mind readers and it was important for her to always speak her mind, even if others objected. He would never have supported this sort of relationship for her, but he wasn’t around to do so anymore. She had to make decisions for herself now.

“He’s not my boyfriend. I did have feelings for him at one point, but that was in the past. Like you said, things are different now, we’re different now.

His posture softened and he pushed back his hair with his hand. It was a lot longer now, and white too. It was also surprisingly clean considering that he was a ghoul, it hadn’t been the previous time she’d seen him. Showers did wonders. She missed her own bath at home, always prepped with fancy bath salts.

Seidou broke the silence “I’m sorry I called you an asexual ice queen back in the day behind your back, or weapons fanatic. I can’t remember, it might have been both”

She scoffed, what an asshole “Want a chance to prove that wrong?”

He blinked, looking a little alarmed “What?”

“My heart tells me to kiss you, but my head tells me to walk away”

“What are you going to choose?” He was leaning closer to her, whether unconsciously or consciously she didn’t know, but she found that she didn’t care to.

“I’m done ignoring my heart”

Surprising her, he leaned in first, brushing his lips softly against her, almost as if he were worried about his own strength and feared hurting her. She was done being careful, she wanted to feel. Akira opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, her arms running along the muscles of his arms. After all, she was only human.

“Akira” He said, free hand brushing out the tangles in her hair.

“Yeah?” She breathed. Her name sounded nice on his lips.

“I lied about not visiting you. You were just never awake”

The future was daunting and filled with the unknown, but for now, for tonight, this would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another self-indulgent fic. I love this tragic pairing and wish there was more happy content with them so i decided to make some on a whim. 
> 
> My tumblr is [thegrumpiestkuki](https://%20https://thegrumpiestkuki.tumblr.com/) if you have any requests at all <3


End file.
